


【萨莫萨无差】Rumor Has It

by Radiose



Series: 粉色的男人 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 主要角色已经死亡（这什么警告啦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 如果维也纳流传的谣言是莫扎特和萨列里秘密恋爱中呢？





	【萨莫萨无差】Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> *这个梗（http://radiose.lofter.com/post/1d180403_eeb017d0）的扩写。正文主要是法扎，但是付了三伯主教一毛钱的出场费。番外是fgo设定。

如果萨列里对自己足够诚实，他会承认自己完全不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。  
他对维也纳社交圈私下流传的各种八卦有所耳闻，只是从未想过自己会成为其中的主角。  
他把头往书桌上一砸，回想莫扎特在维也纳的这十年，自己对他不过是普通同事的态度，为什么在流言中他们就有了一段干柴烈火坚贞不渝的秘密恋爱？  
莫扎特来维也纳的第一年，他去听《后宫诱逃》的彩排。一方面莫扎特的音乐确实精彩，另一方面，他声名鹊起，约瑟夫二世对他充满兴趣，他顺着皇帝的兴趣保守地称赞两句再自然不过。  
而莫扎特生病的时候，作为同事去看望一下又有什么问题？  
至于葬礼——莫扎特死时太过年轻，太过突然，什么都没准备，一时也通知不到几个人，他既然知道了这件事，去他的葬礼也是人之常情罢了。  
而莫扎特喊他爸爸，向他借宫廷乐谱的事……喊爸爸不是你们维也纳人的潮流吗？！  
他和莫扎特是同事，是某种程度上的朋友，也是某种程度上的竞争对手。他也会对自己承认，他嫉妒莫扎特的才能。  
他最初确实没意识到，只是笑着对罗森伯格感叹维也纳真是人才辈出，自己作为前辈感受到了压力。但在莫扎特创作出他在维也纳的第二部歌剧后他发现这个年轻人确实是不世出的天才，头脑时时被缪斯眷顾，手指仿佛被上帝亲吻过，听着他的音乐能感受到他的天才铺天盖地席卷而来。  
萨列里感到对这天分的嫉妒，对莫扎特毫不珍惜的使用这才能的方式感到惋惜……只是没有感觉到爱意。

但这段时间这流言似乎愈演愈烈，萨列里感到些困扰。  
人们没有打扰他，但也用各种方式表达出了自己对这传言的理解。  
他在某个晚会里碰上达蓬特，对方似乎多喝了几杯，搂着他不撒手，说什么“我很抱歉，我真的不知道，沃尔夫冈一点也没透露给我……”  
罗森伯格则一反往常地盯了他一会，一句话也没说，最后只是用手杖重重地敲了几下地板，叹了口气转身走了。一连串动作看得萨列里一头雾水。  
最惊悚的则是萨尔茨堡的大主教，他们在美泉宫办的晚宴上被介绍给对方。科洛雷多主教用一种令人毛骨悚然的眼神看了他一会，问他能不能借一步说话。在美泉宫的花园里，科洛雷多主教礼貌地感谢了他对莫扎特的照顾，他们互相表达了对莫扎特早逝这件事的惋惜，只是主教的最后一句令他接不上话：“难怪他说什么也不愿意回萨尔茨堡。”好在主教也没指望他的回应，自己转身回了宴会。  
萨列里在原地站了一会，动身往回走的时候碰上了利奥波德二世。这位一向不是很欣赏他的皇帝用慈爱的眼光看了看他，叮嘱他多休息。

以上种种，都足以说明这个传言流传的范围之广，影响之大，以至于萨列里深夜无法入睡，坐在桌前回想自己是不是太过迟钝以至于遗漏了些什么。  
他毫无头绪，起身踱了几步，在钢琴前坐下来。  
一开始他弹的是巴赫，然后换成自己的曲子，或许是这些对他而言太过熟悉，他渐渐有些走神，当他醒过神来，发现自己弹着的是——当然了——莫扎特的协奏曲。  
琴声突兀地断在那里。  
他当然可以告诉自己这只是因为这愚蠢的流言，导致这段时间那个金发的小混蛋的身影老在心里打转。  
但他无法对自己撒谎——维也纳善于遗忘，而他难道也是一样吗？  
他渐渐地开始上了年纪，很多事情都开始变得模糊。他会忘记自己的《识字的女人》里都用了哪些旋律，忘记《扫烟囱的人》里都写了哪些唱词，但刚刚在他眼前浮现的莫扎特是他第一次视察《后宫诱逃》时肆无忌惮从伴舞群中跌跌撞撞地跑出来，还搂着其中一个姑娘亲了一口的那个意气风发、光芒四射的莫扎特。  
这个形象清晰得仿佛昨日，而他甚至想不起来自己在排练过后被莫扎特逼问意见时都说了些什么。

这一事实已经足够说明问题。

萨列里只是不明白。不明白自己为什么这么多年都丝毫没能意识到？  
更糟的是，关于莫扎特的回忆一发不可收拾地涌进脑海。那些印象越是鲜明，越是能提醒他莫扎特已经不在的事实。  
萨列里迷失其中，手指僵硬地停在键盘上。手臂毫无意识地随着重力下坠，连带着琴键被渐渐往下压去。琴槌撞上琴弦，发出轻微的一声响，在寂静的夜里如同惊雷，再次惊醒了萨列里。  
他感到从心底泛起的疲惫，抬手揉了揉眼睛，决定不能放任自己沉浸在这种情绪中。于是萨列里转向他最熟悉的一种使自己平静下来的方法。他拿起仆人们总在书房备着的小蛋糕。  
太甜了。甜得发苦。甜蜜以一种不容拒绝的气势席卷过他的味蕾。  
好像那些年莫扎特看向他的眼神里闪动着的星星。好像从前莫扎特隔着好远就欢快地喊他名字的热情。  
甜食也不能救他了。萨列里慢慢放下手中剩下的半个蛋糕，眼神落到了书桌上的拆信刀上。

FIN

番外

御主召唤新英灵的时候莫扎特也在，心不在焉地站在最外圈，想着最近要写的一首小提琴奏鸣曲。  
因此新英灵向他冲来的时候他只注意到对方身上合身却骚包的粉色西服，和一声呼唤“沃尔夫冈”。  
下一秒他就被结结实实地吻住了。同时他听到身边所有人同时倒抽一口气的声音，他敢发誓就算这个在吻他的人刚才抽出一把刀把自己捅了，这群人也不会更惊讶。  
过了漫长的几分钟，他被松开了，莫扎特才看到对方的脸：“……萨列里大师？”  
莫扎特不敢认，他很少见他的大师笑，更别提笑得如此……春意盎然。  
对面的人似乎努力了一下，才把脸上的表情压下去，他终于看起来像莫扎特熟悉的那个萨列里了：“阿马德乌斯，请您相信……这并非我本意。”


End file.
